De Laatste Wals
by CattyRosea
Summary: Vindt vlak na Endless Waltz plaats. Relena bezoekt haar eigen, lege graf in het Sank Koninkrijk. 'Juffrouw Relena... waarom zijn we hier' 'Om haar eindelijk te begraven, Pagan. Om haar de vrede te schenken waar ze zo lang naar heeft gezocht...'


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 08-12-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** De Laatste Wals

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De anime en de _Endless Waltz_ film of OVA.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft als je dat erin wilt lezen. Maar anders niet. :)

**Soundtrack:** Luister terwijl je leest naar de eerste 1.52 minuten van 'Last Impression', de afsluiter van _Endless Waltz_ (film versie). Dat past qua sfeer _prefect_.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Vindt vlak na Endless Waltz plaats. Relena bezoekt haar eigen, lege graf in het Sank Koninkrijk. 'Juffrouw Relena... waarom zijn we hier?' 'Om haar eindelijk te begraven, Pagan. Om haar de vrede te schenken waar ze zo lang naar heeft gezocht...'

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit vind _onmiddellijk _na het einde van _Endless Waltz_ plaats. "Onmiddellijk" in de zin van, zodra alle betrokken personages weer kunnen staan en lopen zonder in te storten en met hun gezicht in de boezem van een ander personage te belanden. Eh... laat maar. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**De Laatste Wals**

De auto stopte bij een begraafplaats. Het terrein en de opzet van de locatie waren typerend voor dat deel van de wereld, met één groot verschil; de koninklijke wachten die de ingangspoort bewaakten, geheel in het zwart gekleed en met gepoetste speren in de hand. Ze zouden deze ceremoniële wapens nooit gebruiken en vertrouwden in plaats daarvan op tasers en verdovingsgeweren die verborgen waren in de plooien van hun uniformen, maar die kennis maakte hen niet minder imponerend. En toch, ondanks hun grote lengte, brede schouders en onverstoorbare gezichten, bracht te verschijning van een slanke jonge vrouw, nauwelijks meer dan een meisje, hen op de knieën. De spookachtig vrouwelijke figuur gebaarde hen op te staan en haar en haar gezellen toegang te verlenen, en dat deden ze.

Voor hun laatste overgebleven koningin.

Volgens de tradities van de koninklijke familie van het Koninkrijk Sank, droeg ze een begrafenisgewaad. Gesneden uit de donkerste zwarte zijde en fijne grijze zijde, was het noch erg flatteus noch misvormend. De stijve kraag die het ernstige gezicht en de donkere gouden kroon van haar haren omlijstte, de lange mouwen die de in schaduwtinten gehulde vingers slechts gedeeltelijk onbedekt liet, de wijde, enkellange slippen van haar jas, het zwarte lijfje, hoog dichtgeknoopt en met een zilveren das in de opening gestopt, de kniehoge laarzen; ze vormden allen een opvallend deel van een statige en koninklijke figuur.

Wat een verschil met de speelse marmeren cherubijn die hetzelfde gezicht droeg.

Het was nog een oude traditie van de koningen en koninginnen van Sank, zo vertelde Pagan haar, terwijl ze voor haar stenen gelijkenis stond. Het uiterlijk van de overledene werd gegeven aan de hemelse beschermer van hun graf, zodat hun geest over kon gaan naar de volgende wereld zonder het verdriet dat hen overviel bij de gedachte hun geliefden achter te laten met niets dan herinneringen. De beelden waren bedoeld om te voorkomen dat de zielen van de doden de levenden die ze achterlieten, zouden kwellen; niet omdat de rouwende geliefden hen vreesden, maar om de geesten het tragische lot, vast te komen zitten tussen twee werelden omdat hun liefde voor de overlevenden te sterk was, te besparen.

De kindvrouw wist niet of dit waar was. Maar ze twijfelde er niet aan dat iemand dood moest zijn om vrede te vinden in een graf zoals dit.

Relena Peacecraft knielde in de sneeuw voor haar lege graf. Het was goed onderhouden, maar de winterse elementen hadden desondanks hun sporen nagelaten. Ze stak een gehandschoende hand uit en maakte de steen voorzichtig vrij van ijs en bladeren, waardoor de elegante inscripties onthuld werden.

_Relena Katerina Roos Peacecraft  
7 April, 180 AC - 28 Augustus, 182 AC  
Een Engel, Neergeslagen Voor Ze Zich Tot De Hemelen Kon Verheffen_

De datum klopte niet, dacht ze. Relena Peacecraft, de dochter van de pacifistische heersers van het Koninkrijk Sank, was pas werkelijk gestorven op 27 december, 196 AC.

'Juffrouw Relena... waarom zijn we hier?'

_Maar het is tijd._ Ze streelde het gezicht van het mollige engeltje. 'Om haar eindelijk te begraven, Pagan. Om haar de vrede te schenken waar ze zo lang naar heeft gezocht.'

De oude butler begreep het niet, voelde ze, dus legde ze het uit. Haar woorden hadden dromerig en poëtisch geleken als haar stem niet doordrenkt was geweest met smart.

'Dit kleine meisje dat je kende... ze bestaat niet meer. Ze heeft te lang gedraald, gevangen tussen twee werelden, in geen van beiden ze thuis hoorde. Alle jaren die je met haar door hebt gebracht is ze weinig meer dan een geest geweest... Het Koninkrijk van Vrede waar ze vandaan kwam was vernietigd, maar zij bleef achter, sluimerend, in slaap gesust door dromen van een nieuw thuis. Maar haar slaap was rusteloos. Haar vergeten thuis was buiten bereik maar bleef haar altijd teisteren met gefluisterde beloftes aan betere dingen, dingen met meer waarheid. Een prins van de sterren deed haar ontwaken -' Een lichte ritseling van kleding en het knisperen van sneeuw achter haar bracht een glimlach op haar gezicht. '- en ze ging erop uit om het thuis dat ze verloren was, terug te vinden. Maar wat ze ook probeerde, de idealen van haar familie konden niet meer tot leven worden gebracht. De wereld waar ze thuis hoorde bleek voor altijd verloren, en ze was echt gevangen, niet in staat het volgende niveau van bestaan te vinden, zichzelf te bevrijden, want ze werd nog steeds gebonden door datgene wat voor haar verloren was gegaan...'

Ze dwaalde af, en haar ogen werden glazig terwijl haar gedachten naar het verleden uitgingen. Een kille wind blies door de begraafplaats, dansend tussen de rijen bomen en marmeren dansers en beschermers, maar niet in staat hen aan te raken. Het was waarlijk een rijk der doden; een koude, ernstige plek vervuld van geschiedenis en vergane glorie.

Het was allemaal voor haar verloren.

'Kun je het begrijpen, Pagan?' vroeg ze. Haar stem klonk zacht en afgetobd.

Er werd een hand op haar schouder gelegd. "I do, Miss Relena."

Al tranen weg knipperend glimlachte ze en drukte als een stille dankbetuiging haar wang tegen de gehandschoende vingers. Misschien voelde hij aan dat ze het andere lid van hun gezelschap wilde spreken; de butler vertrok, dwalend tussen de rijen engelen op zoek naar oude vrienden. Stilte daalde neer over het graf van de jonge prinses, de jonge vrouw die ervoor geknield zat, en de jonge man die plaats ingenomen had aan haar zijde.

'Ik snapte nooit waarom waarom mensen vechten.' zei ze uiteindelijk, haar gesmoorde stem net luid genoeg om gehoord te worden zonder de stilte van de wind te verstoren. 'Ik zag niet in hoe iemand, met als doel het beschermen van datgene waarvan hij of zij houdt, kon stelen of vernietigen waar een ander van houdt. Hoe ze de rechten, behoeften en verlangens zo grof konden schenden ter bevordering van die van henzelf. Hoe ze konden denken dat meer geweld een einde kon maken aan geweld. Ik zag oorlog als een besmettelijke ziekte die steeds dodelijker en veelomvattender werd naarmate er meer slachtoffers in vielen. Dat doe ik nog steeds. Maar ik denk dat ik het nu begrijp.'

Ze bewoog kort en bijna onmerkbaar haar hoofd opzij, maar bedacht zich en keek neer op het graf voor haar.

'Er was zoveel pijn en lijden... Het etterde en vrat zich in, en wat voor militaire acties er ook genomen werd, het zou de ellende alleen maar voeden. Toen ik weer bij mijn positieven kwam na Vaders dood was de gedachte dat anderen zulke pijn toegebracht werden onverdraaglijk. Oorlog had drie ouders van me afgenomen en ik werd zomaar ineens geraakt door het besef en al die onthullingen, kun je je dat voorstellen? Ik wilde de wereld verlossen van de pijn door de oorzaak weg te nemen, door het bedorven vlees, het verlangen om te vechten, weg te snijden. En bijna werkte het, nietwaar?'

Ze grinnikte, een bitter geluid dat zo slecht bij haar paste dat ze er bijna van schrok. Ze fronste.

'Maar het was niet genoeg. Zolang de pijn en zelfzuchtigheid van enkelen hen ertoe kon aanzetten de wond opnieuw te besmetten, zou het nooit genoeg zijn. De wond zou dichtgebrand moeten worden.'

Uit gewoonte vertrok haar mond tot een strakke, harde lijn. Maar ze merkte dat de beweging de wrok die er vroeger mee gepaard ging, miste, en het smolt net zo snel weg als het was opgekomen.

'Pijn kan niet voorkomen worden, maar we mogen niet toestaan dat het zich verspreid. Als het vergif niet met tedere zorg uitgespoeld kan worden, moet het geïnfecteerde gebied met vuur gesteriliseerd worden. Een kleine, snelle pijnscheut om een langzame ondergang en allesomvattende doodspijn te voorkomen. Het... het doet me nog steeds zeer te weten dat het nodig is, maar ik begrijp het nu... waarom mensen vechten...

Of het nu is om diegenen te verdedigen die zichzelf niet kunnen verdedigen...'

_Wufei._

'...of om te voorkomen dat anderen zullen lijden zoals zij hebben geleden...'

_Duo._

'...of om een situatie te creëren waarin mensen samen rond de tafel kunnen gaan zitten om hun geschillen op te lossen zonder zich tot geweld te hoeven wenden...'

_Quatre._

'...of omdat ze moe zijn van de dood en het leven waar ze zo naar snakken en zo koesteren willen beschermen...'

_Trowa._

'...of zelfs in een wanhopige poging de wereld te laten beseffen wat de ware gruwelen van de oorlog zijn...'

_Broer._

Relena sloot haar ogen. Één enkele traan, een stille getuigenis van de pijn die ze altijd zou voelen, gleed onder haar wimpers vandaan, maar zijn baan werd onderbroken door een warme, eeltige vinger. Een glimlach kwam tot bloei op haar gezicht toen ze naar hem opkeek.

_Heero._

'...of door een streek van het lot.'

Hij hield zijn hand uit. Hoewel niet merkbaar op zijn gezicht, lag er een glimlach in zijn ogen. Ze keek nog een laatste keer om naar de marmeren engel.

'Je kunt nu rusten. Rust in vrede.' fluisterde ze tegen het meisje, nam Heero's hand, en stond op als Relena Darlian.

Peacecraft, Darlian, Yuy... alle oude voorvechters van de vrede waren ten prooi gevallen aan de oorlog. De nieuwe volgden een ander pad, maar ze hadden hetzelfde doel.

'Mariemeia sprak over de driemaats wals van de mensheid.' zei ze tegen hem. 'Oorlog, vrede en revolutie. Zou de mensheid ooit zijn dans van pijn, haat en wraak kunnen staken?'

Heero schudde zijn hoofd. 'We dansen nu op een ander ritme.' Hij nam haar hand in de zijne en trok haar dicht naar zich toe, de glimlach uit zijn ogen nu ook op zijn gezicht. 'De wals van vrede en liefde.'

En ze dansten, bewegend op de muziek van de wind en hun hartslag, de sneeuw vertrappelend en het nieuwe gras daaronder onthullend. Het wachtte slechts op het begin van de lente. Wanneer die kwam zou het hoog en vol groeien en de begraafplaats vullen met nieuw leven.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik ben benieuwd naar jullie mening... *port lezers in de richting van de review knop*


End file.
